


Revealed

by kateberthld (orphan_account)



Series: Emma Swan Goes To Hogwarts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, I mention quite lot of people here, I still don't know whats gonna happen to this, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kateberthld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow burn|SwanQueen|Hogwarts AU. Emma Swan, an 11 year old orphan, goes to the finest school for magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She faces a new adventure, meets new friends and rivals.... and her parents? </p><p>((First story. I'm afraid that the summary sucks))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic...?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The characters are not mine, nor do I own Hogwarts. This is my first fanfiction. Flames are okay :) This is a Hogwarts AU, as stated in the summary. Please do enjoy. VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN \m/ Please expect a few tweaks and twists with the characters.

_//_ A series of knocks were heard from Emma Swan’s door. She hadn’t bothered to answer it since she knows that the person behind the door would just go away and right she was. Emma went back to sleep, drifting into a dreamless state. Everything is normal…. Or so she thought.  
  
A few hours later…

 _Alohomora._ Emma Swan’s door creaked open at the moment the door was spoken. _Lumos. //_  
  
Light dances in front of Emma ’s closed eye lids. _Ugh. Is it morning already?_ She groggily opened her eyes only to see a man, holding up a stick of some sort with a glowing tip, inside her room.

“Good morning, Emma.” rumbled the man in a rich, earthy voice. “Nox.” The light went out and the man, then, sheathed the stick into his coat.

Emma jumped to her feet at the sound of the man’s voice. She grabbed her concealed knife from her pillow.

“Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my room?!” Emma fiercely said, mustering all of her courage , as she pointed the sharp object towards the man.

The man chuckled in such warm tone, like the sun in a summer afternoon. “The name is David Nolan, Keeper of Keys and Grounds and a professor in Care of Magical Creatures. As for what I’m doing here, well, I’d like to talk to you.”

She stared at the man, having her eyes skim across his body, not really checking him out. The man, David, was wearing a dark blue cloak-like coat, covering his silvery business suit. He’s got a light brown hair, and blue piercing eyes. This man’s appearance, she’s gotta admit, seemed to be charming rather than shady. Really charming compared to her current wardrobe, a white tank top and red volleyball shorts.

“Talk to me about what? And really, _magical?_ Since when did there be any class named that?” Emma said as she shot him a suspicious look and lowered her knife.

David smiled at her actions. “Yes, magical. I am from—“

Knocks were suddenly heard from the door, cutting off David. Madam Ellsbury, the great woman who manages the orphanage went in, her head turned to the direction of some kids who were running in the hallway as she shushed them. Emma quickly hid the knife into her sheets.

“Emma? Have you seen a man—“she turned to look at Emma and saw David and smiled.

“ I see you have met him. Emma, this is David Nolan, a professor from, uh… Pigfarts, is it?”

“Hogwarts, ma’am.” David answered in a polite voice.

“Ah, yes. He came from Hogwarts to offer you a scholarship. I didn’t know that you applied for scholarships, Emma.” Madam Ellsbury heartily said.

“But, I didn—“ she saw David wink at her direction, she blinked and decided to play along the lines. “Uh, yes, Madam Ellsbury.” She shot a glance at David who was smiling merrily.

“I guess I’ll leave you here then so that you two may talk about your scholarship. Good job, Emma. I’m so proud of you.” Madam Ellsbury gave Emma an affectionate peck on her cheek and strode out of Emma’s room.

Emma sighed. She turned to face David.She decided to give the older man to explain things further, what good would it bring her if she restrained her curiosity?

“So, what _is_ Hogwarts?” Emma inquired.

“I’m glad you asked that, Emma. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best school for someone like you. A child of magic, a witch.” 

Emma looked at him skeptically, her eyes giving off an _are-you-kidding-me?_ look.

“Are you honestly expecting me to believe you?” she mumbled under her breath, raising an eyebrow.

But David was not finished talking.

 _“_ That’s right, you’re a witch, Emma. And I’m betting you’d be a great one. Hogwarts will help you in your way towards greatness. I think you should believe me on this, even if you don’t know me.”  David said.

“Yeah? You know what I believe? I believe that you’re just a babbling mumbo jumbo.”

“I see.” He chuckles to himself. “What good story would it be if the heroine believes everything she’s been told?”

Emma did not bother answering the question. She pointed her hand to the door. “Would you just please go? Stop wasting my time.”

“I would, after you consider my offer.” David countered.

“Tss. Whatever, Nolan. Magic isn’t true. There's no such thing as _magic_.” the blonde jeered at him.

David raised his eyebrow and guffawed at Emma. The young blonde, in turn, looked at the man as if he’s crazy…. or maybe really mental. He brandished a stick from his coat pocket. He pointed the stick to her empty jar of water on her night stand.

“ _Aguamenti.”_

The jar filled with water in just a flick. Emma stared at the jar with her eyes as wide as saucers. She, then, turned to face David’s smiling face.

“Believe me now?” David asked.

“Tell me more about Hogwarts.” Emma said, her eyes shining with curiosity and amazement.

“Very well. I will talk to you more about this on the second Monday of August. I will fetch you, until then, keep your magic to yourself. Farewell, Emma Swan.”

David was about to walk out the door when he abruptly stopped. He turned and asked “Do you have a paper and pen, Emma?”

Emma nodded and gave a piece of paper and a pen to the older man with a raised eye brow.

“Oh, I needed to send a word to the heads to let them know that you’re going to Hogwarts. And, I seem to have forgotten to give you your letter.” David chuckled to himself and handed Emma a grubby package.

Emma stared at the letter. It was a strange since most people wouldn't use this kind of packaging anymore. Most would just print things out or just use e-mail. _It wouldn’t really be weirder,_ she thought, _since I just saw a man who filled my jar with a flick of a stick and a word which I did not understand._ Yet, the letter was here right in front of her, addressed so plainly that it could be sent by a close friend:

                        Ms. E. Swan  
                        Room 18  
                        Storybrooke Orphanage  
                        Main Street  
                        Maine

She held up the envelope. It was thick and heavy, made with yellowish parchment. The writing was neat and cursive, it written in silver ink. She turned the paper over and saw a red wax seal bearing a crest with a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger with a large “H” in the middle.

David smiled at her again, and walked towards the door. Apparently, he had already sent his letter via an owl without her noticing it. "Goodbye, again, Emma. You should read that as soon as you can.”

Emma watched the older man leave and huffed. She opened her envelope with the sense of curiosity and a bit of anxiety. She pulled out her letter and read silently to herself:

 **_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ ** **** **_of_ ** **** **_WITCHCRAFT_ ** **** **_and_ ** **** **_WIZARDRY_ **

_Headmaster: Rumpelstilskin Gold_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_  
Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on_ _the_ _1st of September_ _. We await your owl by no later than_ _31st of July_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_  
Zelena Green  
Deputy Headmistress

A flood of questions swamped Emma's mind like an over-flowing dam, but then, she knew that all of her questions would be answered by David on the next time that they’ll meet. She'd have to wait. Emma hastily walked to her calendar pinned to her door, pen in hand.

“It’s time for a great countdown, eh, Emma Swan?” she asked herself, eyes brimming with excitement.

**TBC**


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan goes to London to pick up her things. Emma gets acquainted to Mary Margaret, David’s wife. Emma gets to stay in Leaky Cauldron, all expenses courtesy of David Nolan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't anything, please don't curse me. And I'm sorry if this chap is too long/short or too boring, I tried--This is somewhat like 2-mini-chaps-in-one. Enjoy the story, then? XD VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN \m/

It was the early morning of the second Monday of August. Emma Swan woke at exactly 4 am, even if she had not set her alarm clock at that hour. She’s far too excited for her to go back to sleep. She was going to London today! For the first time, she’d be out of the region.

David is supposed to meet her today, and he’ll be taking care of their transport. She had decided to pack her luggage, so she’ll be ready when the man picks her up. She took a bath to pass time. It’s 5: 30 am.

Even though Emma was truly eager for her new adventure, she can’t help but get a bit anxious of what might happen? David might have a little home-y aura, she was still worried in the next hours with the man. After all, she had only spent an hour with the wizard. 

Emma had already decided her wardrobe a few days ago. It was a green leather jacket, black shirt adorned with blue laces, her favorite pants and red sneakers. She had decided to wear her silver swan necklace. Madam Ellsbury gave it to her, saying that it was with her when Emma was left in the orphanage. Emma didn’t like the fact that it was from her parents, but still, it was the only thing that connected her to her biological family. It was also the reason why her surname is “Swan”.

Emma spent her last hours left saying goodbye to her fellow orphans. Madam Ellsbury had cried on her shoulder, causing her jacket to get wet. A few kids had given her farewell gifts, like Henry, who have given her a picture of them both framed using popsicle sticks. She stared fondly at the picture, oh how she’d miss the sweet little kid.

Its 8 am. After a few minutes, a few knocks were heard.

“Emma? Open up.”, said the voice behind the door.

Emma could always recognize that voice. Warm like summer breeze, flowing freely like honey suckle. It was David. He had come to pick her up, just as he promised. The blonde made her way to the door and opened up.

“Morning, David.” Emma said.

“Good morning, to you, too, Emma. Are you ready? Got your things packed up?” the older man asked.

Emma nodded.

“Good. C’mon, I’ll go pick your bags. ” David said and flashed the blonde a smile. The man went in and got Emma’s bag.

“Thanks. And by the way, how are we getting to London anyway? Are we riding a plane?” the young girl asked.

“Muggle transport? No, Emma. We’re apparating. Or teleporting, whichever term you prefer.”

“Awesome! Wait, what’s a muggle?” Emma inquired. She had never heard such thing before. Was it a term for something? Someone?

“Non-magical folk. Shall we?”

David motioned towards the orphanage’s office to bid farewell to the staff. Emma followed the older man, and said goodbye as well. They both went outside and walked a few blocks away from the orphanage. Both of them entered a quiet alley, David broke the silence between them.

David offered his hand to Emma and said casually, “Grab my hand, Emma. Take hold very firmly, you don’t want to get splinched.”, and then winked. “That reminds me, do you have motion sickness?”

The blonde, as usual, looked skeptically at the man and grabbed hold of his hand.

 “Of course not, why did you ask?”

“Simple. I don’t want to get my precious muggle clothes ruined.” Then he added under his breath, “Your mom would’ve killed me.”

“What did you say, David?”

The older man merely chuckled. “I said get ready now.”

Emma held the man’s hand tightly as David told her. The older man closed his eyes and the blonde felt as if the world tilted.

Want to know the feeling of having to apparate for the first time? Not weird, not strange, _nauseating_. David’s arm seemed to twist, Emma decided to redouble her grip.

The next thing she knew everything went black. It was as if all forces of nature was pushing and pulling against her small body. She couldn’t breathe easily, it was as if there were strong kryptonite-like bands restraining her lungs, tightening her chest; her eyes felt as if it was pushed back into her skull.  Then, everything seemed to stop moving

“Not bad for a first timer. Good job, Emma.” David beamed at her with pride.

Wait _pride_? Why was he proud of her? Emma clearly had a _what_? look in her face.

“Oh.” He said, noticing the blonde’s look on her face. “It’s just that not many people are successful on their first time. Much less people have great results with Side-Along apparition with a non-experienced witch or wizard, just like you.”

Emma just nodded to his words, still feeling a little nauseated.

“Are we really in London?” the blonde asked.

“Yes. Take a look around.” David smiled.

Emma did as she was told. She was totally taken a back when she saw the Big Ben and the London Eye. But, she made a mistake of looking down.

She was on the edge of a cliff….Or not, maybe a few feet away from the mouth of the cliff.

Emma, as fearless she might think she is, would never admit that she is afraid of cliffs. The blonde may be fine with heights, but with cliffs? It’s a major no for her. She immediately backed away.

“What’s wrong, Emma? Afraid of heights?” David asked with a grin on his face.

“What—No, of course not!” Emma glared at the older man. “Are we going to buy my things now? We’ll find all of the things listed in the letter here in London?”

David laughed at the expression of the blonde.

“Yes, if you know where to look.”

David walked into the woods, just behind the cliff. There stood a red telephone box.

What were they going to do with a telephone box? To call 911? Order pizza?

David motioned for Emma to get inside the telephone box, the blonde obeyed. The older man punched in some numbers into the box.

“This, Emma, is how you can easily get to the Leaky Cauldron. The Place where you can enter Diagon Alley.” The older man stated.

“What’s the Leaky Cauldron? And what in the bloody hell is Diagon Alley? Is it a place where things are diagonal?”

David chuckled. “No, Emma, not at all. It’s the place where you can easily buy your things. There’s the 3Ws, Florean Fortescue’s… There’s more, but those two are my favorites. Now young lady, get ready for another ride.”

Emma felt as if she’s falling. Fast. Then suddenly, the force that was dragging her down stopped. She blinked. David went out of the box.

“Emma, come on out. Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron.” The man beamed at Emma.

The blonde did what she was told.

“Tom?” The older man asked. Turning his head across the room.

An old man, then, appeared from the counter.

“David! Welcome back, m’boy. Up for a drink?” said the man called ‘Tom’.

“I would love to, Tom. But I can’t, we’ve gotta meet MM at Florean’s.” said David. “Oh, and, Emma, I would like you to meet Tom, the Leaky Cauldron’s keeper. Tom, this is Emma Swan, incoming first year at Hogwarts.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Emma bowed.

The bar keeper chuckled. “No need to call me ‘sir’, Miss Swan. And if ever you need a place to stay here in Diagon Alley, don’t hesitate to come here.” The old man said, heartily.

“Yeah. So, enough with the introductions. Goodbye, Tom. MM’s waiting for us. See you later for a drink or two, maybe?” David smiled.

“Sure, David, m’boy. See you around, Emma. I’m sure this won’t be the last time we’d ever cross paths.” The barkeeper said.

Emma and David bid the barkeeper goodbye and went straight for the back door. As they entered the next room, the blonde was shocked when she had come to face a brick wall. David unsheathed his wand from his coat, and tapped the most ragged of all the bricks on the wall. The pattern: three up, two across.

Suddenly, the brick wall began to shake. The partition’s center slowly backed to the side walls. It was gradually became an arc. An arc which opened a path into another world.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley, Emma.” The older man said. “Normally, I would’ve let you stand there agape, but we can’t because somebody’s waiting for us, okay? C’mon now, let’s go to Florean’s. I’d like for you to meet someone there.”

How should Diagon Alley be described? Fancy? Astonishing? Amazing even. But there’s something in this place that could never be described by words. Could the word be “ _magical”_? Sure, but that word might not be enough, not at all.

As they both walked across the busy street of Diagon Alley, Emma couldn’t take her eyes away from what she was seeing. The blonde wished to have more eyes just to see _everything._ There were shops selling potions, ingredients, owls, wands, robes, books, brooms, writing materials… and then she saw something that caught her eyes the most, _Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes_. It must have been a joke shop, and quite a popular one too, since the inside seems fully packed with all kinds of wizards. She’d ask David to go there with her later.

David was already a few meters away from Emma. The blonde decided to run, but as she was already near him, the older man suddenly halted. This caused Emma to slam into David.  
  
“Oomph. Sorry, David.” The blonde said as she rubbed her nose.

David chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, Emma.” He placed his pointing finger on the younger one’s nose. “We’re at Florean’s already, so shall we get the ice cream we have long awaited?”

As they opened the door, a bell chimed. They both walked inside the Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour and saw a brunette with pixie-cut hair waving at them… or just David. Yes, just David.

“David, here!” said the brunette.

Emma could see that David’s smile is out of love, True love. For her, it was awesome to see love as pure as this. You don’t see couples like this guys prancing around the place all day.

Emma followed David to where the brunette was seated. She was nervously smiling, she didn’t know why.

“David, is that Emma?” the brunette asked the older man with a smile.

“Ah, yes. C’mere, Emma.” The older man motioned the blonde to get nearer. “Mary Margaret, this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is Mary Margaret, my wife.”

Emma was rather perplexed at this woman’s beauty. Sure, she could already tell when she was still a few meters away that this woman is beautiful. But now, being merely a few feet away from Mary Margaret? She’s beyond that, Emma decided, not quite the goddess-type, but maybe the Snow White-type?

“It’s my pleasure to meet you” Emma smiles as says that and offers a hand shake.

“Actually, the pleasure is mine.” The brunette returned her smile warmly, stands and accepted the gesture. “Who wants some ice cream sundae? My treat.”

And so they did.

Emma probably had the nicest feeling in the world. It was as if she was friends with the couple in front of her a long time ago, even if she was pretty sure she wasn’t. There’s a warm, bubbly feeling inside her and she was sure it isn’t the ice cream. As she ate, she was fingering her necklace. Mary Margaret noticed and abruptly spoke up.

“That’s a beautiful necklace you have there, Emma. Who gave it to you?” the brunette asked.

Emma was startled at the sudden question.

“Oh, you don’t have to answer that. Forget that I have asked.” Mary Margaret flashed Emma an apologetic smile.

“It’s fine… uh, Mary Margaret. It was supposed to be from my biological parents. They left this necklace with me at the orphanage; it was as if they want me to find them.” Emma smiled a little bitterly.

After a few moments of awkwardness, David decides to break the silence.

“Shall we get your things, Emma? Are you coming with us, Mary Margaret?” David asked.

“Probably not. I’m sorry, the new school year will be starting and I’m getting busy. Next time, maybe?” Mary Margaret said.

“Okay, I’ll see you later then.” David stood up, carrying Emma’s bag, and gave Mary Margaret a peck on the cheek. “Let’s go, Emma. We’ve got tons to buy.”

“But I don’t have money.” Emma answered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that.” David assured her.

-~-~-~-

Emma had fun in Diagon Alley. She’s got her robes, her uniform, her potions kit, her own black cat (who acts very regal, and is named “Queen”), and her own cloak. She even got lucky and went inside the 3Ws.

“Emma, there’s one last thing you need. A wand. Let’s go to Ollivander’s, shall we?” David said.

Emma nodded. They were walking in the less-busy part of Diagon Alley. David stopped in front of a very old looking shop. Peeled letters over the door of the shop read: **_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._**. The shop's display consists of a solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop is tiny, but someone’s obviously inside. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands are piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place has a thin layer of dust about it.

“I need to go somewhere for a short time, Emma. But I promise I’ll return for you, okay? Here’s seven galleons for your wand.”David said, placing the money on Emma’s hand.

“Take care.” The older man said before taking off.

-~-~-~-~

Emma entered the shop, her eyes skimming the area. Apparently, there was another girl, a brunette, who gets her first wand today, just like her.

“Hello there.” The brunette said. “Is it your first time getting a wand?”

“Hi, and yes, yes I am. My name’s Emma, by the way, Emma Swan.” The blonde replied.

The brunette grinned. “That makes the both of us then. I’m Regina Mills.”

Emma did the thing she did most, observe. Regina has her hair cut short, her eyes like chocolate; she was wearing black fuzzy coat with a few streaks of red accenting her wardrobe. Not shabby.

“It seems I have some guests.” Said a soft voice.

Both Emma and Regina jumped at the sound of the voice.

A very old man was standing behind them, with wide grey eyes, shining as if it was under the moonlight.

“Ah. Yes, yes… I’ve wondered when I’d be seeing both of you here, Emma Swan and Regina Mills.” The wand maker said, going back to his stacks of wands, picking out boxes of wands.

“Ladies, if you would please go to the counter.”

Emma and Regina first looked at each other, shrugged and did as they were told to do so.

“For you, Emma, nine and a half inches, dragon heartstring, pliable. A little bit like your mother’s. And yours Regina, eleven inches, unicorn hair, yew.” He hands Emma’s and Regina’s respectively.

Regina gave a little flick with the wand. Suddenly there was warm air in the shop. A few sparks flew from the end of the wand like sparklers.

“Bravo, Ms. Mills---“Regina cut off the old man by abruptly bowing, putting seven galleons on the counter and leaving.

Rude. Emma wasn’t sure she liked this _Regina_ anymore. Who does she think she is anyway, a queen?

“Let’s just pretend that that didn’t happen, eh, Ms. Swan? Give the wand a wave, please?”

-~-~-~-~-~-

A lot of wand boxes had piled up on Mr. Ollivander’s counter. A few glasses were already broken inside the shop. But this only seemed to make the man happier.

“Tricky costumer, eh? Not to worry, I’m sure I’ve got just the right thing for you here, Ms. Swan. Let us try… a weird combination.” The old man said, as he digging through stacks and stacks of wands.

Emma actually felt sorry for Ollivander. If she wasn’t that choosy, the man wouldn’t be in so much trouble trying to find her wand.

“Yes, yes. Try this, Emma” the man said, rising from a mess of boxes and handing the blonde yet another wand. “Willow, phoenix feather, 12 inches. Rather bendy.”

Emma took the wand. She felt warmth spread across her body in just seconds. She brought the wand in shoulder’s length and swished it sideward. A small display of gold and green sparks came from the end of the wand.

“Interesting.” The wand maker nodded to himself. “That wand has been in my shelf for quite a long time. Ah, but the wand chooses the wizard, yes?”

Emma studied the man skeptically. She now felt how Regina did, seeing that the brunette had quite the air of impatience around her. The blonde politely smiled at the wand maker and paid for her wand.

Emma went outside the shop and heaved a sigh of relief. She turned right and saw David coming her way.

“Emma! I expect you have your wand now, yes?” David asked.

Emma smiled at the older man “Yeah. Thank you very much, David. All the things you have given to me… I could never ask for more.”

“You’re welcome, young lady.” David grinned at the blonde. “It’s getting late, and you’ve got too many things to carry so I decided to book you a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I’ll walk you there. And I’ll go get you at the 1st of September?”

“Thanks, David.” Emma gave another smile and ran a few feet forward.

“Anything for my little Swan.” He smiled longingly for his child, who was happily walking in the streets. “Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry that Emma is not so wordy in this one. It's because she's still working things out in her mind. And is it boring? I hope you have read until you have read this part. XDD Thank you very much, please do tell me if you have seen some things on this work. Have a good day/night. VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN \m/


	3. The train, castle and a hat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma rides the train to Hogwarts, and get sorted to the right house... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The beautiful characters of OUAT and the wonderful castle of Hogwarts are NOT mine. Although I wish they were. *laughs* JK.
> 
> A/N: Another chapter written. This is longer that the other chapters xD Seat back, relax and enjoy xo

**Chapter 3**

September 1, 6:30 am.

Emma Swan’s alarm went off at an alarming noise. The blonde sat up straight at the clamor, the sudden disturbance allowing her to turn the alarm off at an alarming speed. Emma tried to block the sun light beaming from her glasses.

_It looks like it’s going to be a fair day for a fine train ride,_ she thought, _and quite a beautiful one to meet the enthralling Regina Mills again._

Regina Mills, the stunning brunette, who she had met at _Ollivanders_ a few weeks back. The same Regina who left the shop rudely that day in Ollivanders. The Regina who got her wand at the same time Emma did.

The blonde had taken quite a liking with the brunette. She had spent most of her time eating sundaes in Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour thinking about Regina. How her hair curls outward at the ends, how her mouth moves and different things about the brunette. Mr. Fortescue sometimes catches her _drooling_ while staring outside the shop.

Emma loved Diagon Alley. Most of the time, she could be found either in Flourish and Blotts buying books or in Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour day dreaming (about a certain brunette) or reading books. She was reading her school books again and again, hoping that this would help her survive a term at Hogwarts.

That term starts today. Emma already had her trunk packed the night before. Already got her clothes sorted for the day. This feels like a déjà vu all of a sudden. It must be because of the time when she left the orphanage for Hogwarts.

David and Mary Margaret Nolan are going to pick her this morning at 9. They were supposed to assist her in riding the train in Platform 9 ¾, wherever that platform is supposed to be.

Emma took a bath, applied all her girl things and wore her outfit. A white tank top topped with a red leather jacket. She was wearing her leather jeans and her boots. Her wand was safely tucked in her jacket, for safety purposes. Not that she knows jinxes well enough to cast one.

To pass her time, she played with Queen, her black cat. Although Queen tried to struggle away from her snuggles, she held tight and enjoyed the warmth brought by the cat.

9 am came and there were knocks heard from the door. She let go of the cat and answered the door. It was David and Mary Margaret.

“All set and ready to go, Emma?” Mary Margaret said joyfully.

Emma nodded at the woman. The brunette was wearing a white flowing dress which accents her eyes and hair very well.

“Shall I carry your trunk downstairs?” David, who was wearing a black buttoned-up polo and a pair of jeans, asked.

Emma nodded again at the man, grinning. “Thank you.”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The trip to King Cross’ Station in London wasn’t that long. Emma took out her ticket from her jacket.

“Platform 9 ¾? Where’s that supposed to be?” the blonde inquired the couple.

“Follow us.” Mary Margaret smiled and nodded at David.

They were walking along side different kinds of people, but all of them seemed non-magical. Then they suddenly came to a halt when they reached a platform between the ones labeled “9” and "10".

“Are we supposed to run into the wall?” Emma guffawed at the thought.

“Yes, yes we are.” David said.

Emma’s eyes widened. She was joking when she asked, but is actually scared by the idea.

“Really?” The blonde asked.

“Yes. Are you scared?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma was thinking of lying, but it was such a small thing to lie for.

“Yes. I am.” Emma admitted. It wasn’t easy to reveal her fear to someone she hasn’t spent a lot of time with, but she was acting like a mother to her.

David chuckled at Emma. “I’ll help you cross.” The older man smiled at Emma sincerely.

“Better run if you’re really nervous.” The brunette winked at Emma.

Emma positioned her trolley towards the barrier and huffed. If this was a test, she was going to pass this, no matter what.

“Together?” Emma asked David.

“Together.” The man agreed.

David grabbed a side of the handle of the trolley. Emma braced herself, pushed the trolley and ran towards the barrier with David.

Suddenly, it was as if they passed through portal. They were in another station.

There was a sign right above them saying “Platform 9 ¾”.

They were in the right place, after all. She was afraid that she would crash into the wall when they started running. It really is magical, the whole place is.

There was a red and black train in front of them. This must be the “Hogwarts Express” that David was talking about. It’s was already a bit steamy there, the engine of the train must have been turned on for a while. And that means, it’s supposed to go soon.

David took their luggage to the train. He bid Emma good bye when he saw his colleagues, leaving her to board the train by herself.

When she got on the train, she scanned the vehicle for compartments that weren’t quite as full as the others.

At the near end of the train, there she found a compartment with only two girls inside. One with long black hair with red highlights, the other brown haired and seemed to be busy with her books.

Emma knocked on the compartment door and slid it open.

“Can I join you guys?” the blonde asked politely.

“Yeah, you could seat anywhere that you’d like.” The one with the long hair said cheerfully.

“Thank you.” Emma grinned. She sat by the girl’s side. “I’m Emma. Emma Swan.”

The girl gave her a wolfish grin. “The name’s Ruby Lucas, at your service. And that girl on the other side” Ruby pointed” is Belle French. We’re both first years.”

-~-~-~-~-

A few moments after Emma entered the compartment, the train started and Belle finally had put down her book. She properly introduced

The first few hours that the trio spent in their compartment were rather noisy. They were talking about favorite things, their wands, and the houses they want to get sorted through and this question came up suddenly:

“What’s your love interest?” Ruby asked.

“For me, I’d like someone who cares about the people around them, a little mysterious type and probably someone who’d sacrifice himself for me.” Belle said shyly.

“You’re talking about Four, Belle.” Ruby guffawed at the book worm. “How ‘bout you, Emma? Who’s your ideal man?”

The blonde shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll just know when I meet him….” An image of Regina suddenly popped into Emma’s mind. “Or her.”

The long haired girl gave Emma a look. “Are you bi?”

Emma shrugged again. “I probably am.”

Ruby gave her a wolfish grin and gave her a thumbs up. “Cool.”

Belle gave a small smile to Emma and went back to reading.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open. There stood a brunette with short hair, already wearing her school robes.

“The driver wishes to announce that we’ll be arriving soon. It’ll be the best if you change into your uniforms now.” The brunette said.

“Regina.” Emma said breathily.

The brunette turned to look at the blonde and smiled coyly. “Emma Swan, right?”

“Yep.” Emma answered.

There was a knock on their door and a young man with curly hair came in.

“Better get ready, first years. Get back to your respective compartments, we’re arriving shortly.” The boy said. “I’m Graham, by the way. Graham Humbert, Gryffindor Prefect. If you even get sorted into Gryffindor and you need some help, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Regina bid Emma goodbye and went back to her own compartment. Graham moved on to the next compartments, conveying the same message.

The trio, Emma, Ruby and Belle, removed their jackets and had put on their flowing black robes.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It shall be taken to the school respectively to your room."

Emma’s stomach lurched. Belle closed her book and packed it with her ransack. Ruby looked paler than usually, especially when she stepped into the moonlight.

The train slowed down and finally lurched into a stop. People pushed their way out of the train onto a dimly lit platform. A lamp came bobbing in front of them. Emma heard a familiar voice: “First years! This way, first years! C’mon here, Emma.”

David’s voice rang out from the sea of students.

“C’mon, first years. Follow me to the barracks, please. Mind your steps, first years!”

Slipping and awkwardly in their path, they followed David through a forest-like passage.  There were no noises to be heard, except for the squeaking of their shoes.

“You’ll get your first view of Hogwarts in a few moments.” David said.

There were a chorus of “Ooooh/s” and “Aaah/s.”

The path arched to an opening revealing a castle perched on top of a cliff. Brilliant lights seemed to float outside the castle.

“Four in a boat, no more no less.” David called, as he pointed to a small fleet by the water.

Emma, Ruby and Belle rode a boat by Regina. Everyone rode different boats in the water. When all of the students are comfortably in their respective boats, David’s voice boomed.

“Is everyone settled in?” David asked.

The first years grumbled their yes.

“Right then. FORWARD!” David said.

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was still, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they drew nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

“Duck, students!” David ordered as they reached the archway. They were carried across tunnels until they reached an underground harbor.

They were ordered to march up the staircase. If the outside of the castle was awesome, the inside was breath taking.

Emma was staring up into the high ceiling. Banners of different combination of colors hang from the sides. The walls were lit with torches and there was a marble staircase leading to a large door.

A door up ahead was suddenly opened revealing a petite, brunette woman with pixie cut in scarlet robes. Mary Margaret.

“First years, please follow me.” The brunette said.

They happily obliged. They followed _Professor_ Mary Margaret across the marble floor. A lot of voices could be heard droning across the hallway. The professor led them to an empty corridor, the first years huddled, chattering both nervously and excitedly.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, students,” said the brunette. “The banquet will start in a few moments, but before that, you must be sorted into houses. The house that you’ll be sorted into will act as your family throughout your years here in Hogwarts. The houses are the following; Gryffindor; Hufflepuff; Slytherin; and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own history that runs down deep. While you’re here, you shall earn or lose house points. At the end of the school year, the one with the most house points shall with the House Cup.”

The professor checked her wrist clock. “The Sorting Ceremony shall start in a few moments. I advise that you get ready as much as you can while waiting.”

Her eyes skimmed the small crowed in front of her, and smiled when she saw Emma. The group lingered a few more minutes there.

The professor got a sign from the inside and said “We are now ready. Please form a line and follow me.”

Emma’s legs suddenly turned heavy, as if they have changed into stone. She got in line with Ruby in front of her and Regina behind her, the marched out of the chamber and into the hall.

Emma hadn’t seen anything quite beautiful as this before. She had read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the ceiling of the Great Hall is enchanted, but she never expected it to be this awesome. There were floating candles above four long tables laid with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was a table where all the teachers were seating.

Emma looked down as Professor Mary Margaret quietly put a four-legged stool on top of the stairs. On top of the stool, she placed a really old looking wizard’s hat. She had read about it before, and she knew it was called the “Sorting Hat”. It was supposed to sort them into houses that most of their characteristics fit in.

The sorting hat quirked into life and sang a song about the houses, the heads, and friendship. The whole hall exploded into applause as the hat’s song ended. It bowed to each table and the hall silenced again.

“Once I call your name, you are to sit in the stool as I place the Sorting Hat upon your head to decide your house.” The brunette said. “Cassidy, Neal!”

A boy with a smirk on his face walked to the stool. She put on the hat. A moment of silence—

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The table on the farthest left-hand side cheered as Neal went to join their table.

“Boyd, Ashley!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted and the girl skipped to the Hufflepuff table.

“Lucas, Ruby!”

Her brunette friend made her way to the stool. The hat hadn’t even touched her head when it screamed “GRYFFINDOR!”

Ruby happily made her way to the Gryffindor table.

“Jones, Killian!”

A young man who seemed to have taken quite a liking on eye liners walked to the stool.

“SLYTHERIN!”

The boy grinned and went to the cheering table on the far right-hand side.  

There were many names called such as “Pisces”, a pair of “Zimmer/s”, “Hatter”, “Booth”. Belle was called and she was sorted to Ravenclaw.

“Mills, Regina!”

The short-haired brunette made her way to the stool. The hat stood still on her head for a few moments. Then it shouted “GRYFFINDOR!”

This was the first time that the Great Hall, since Emma had been here, was stunned into silence. Then one by one, applauses started. Regina jumped off her stool and strutted to the Gryffindor table.

“Swan, Emma!”

The blonde looked up nervously and walked to the stool. She put on the hat and closed her eyes.

Emma heard a voice whispering things to her saying: _I feel the bravery coursing through your veins. I see you have the knowledge and the hunger to prove yourself equal to others. I know that you love your friends more than anything in your life. You possess the keys to all the houses here in Hogwarts. But where should I place you?_

_In Slytherin, where you can put your will into test? In Ravenclaw, where your mind will be at its best? In Hufflepuff, where you can build connections at its finest? Or in Gryffindor, where the lion inside your heart sail?_

Emma had read that Slytherin is the meanest place to be in, here in Hogwarts. She doubted that she could ever fit in Ravenclaw. She knew that her connections easily crumble down because of rash decisions.  She always ran from everything, she believed that she wasn’t brave.

The blonde was certain that she would never ever fit in the house of Salazar Slytherin. She burnt that into a part of her brain. _Anything but Slytherin. Anything._ She kept whispering back to the voices inside of her mind.

_Just like Potter._ The voice inside her head chuckled.

Emma opened her eyes and took in the beauty of the Great Hall in front of her eyes.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The Gryffindor table again had burst into an applause that was so deafening Emma had to prevent herself from covering her ears. Emma removed the hat and placed it back onto the stool.

Emma jogged to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Regina who shook her hand and congratulated her. Ruby slapped her back and grinned at her wolfishly.

The headmaster, Mr. Gold, stood in the center and opened up his arms.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, students, old and new! We approach the start of an exciting year but we can never start with an empty stomach. Let the feast begin!” the man said.

Plates and bowls of food appeared in every table in the hall.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the headmaster sat down.

Emma had never seen so many things on the table. She had never been starved in the orphanage, they had small feasts during Christmas and Thanks giving, but that was nothing compared to this. Emma piled her plate with a bit of everything. It was very delicious.

Regina, who was seating next to Emma, was eating silently and so regally you’d think she was a queen or something. The brunette looked as if she was deep in thought, there was something bothering her.

“What’s up, Regina?” Emma nudged the brunette.

Regina shrugged. “It’s nothing of your business.”

Emma stared at Regina. Something was definitely up, but something about Regina made her not to ask. The blonde decided to not think of it anymore, and ate silently.

When everyone seemed full, warm and sleepy, Headmaster Gold stood up and said “You, dearies, need to get some sleep as tomorrow, you shall start you quest for knowledge. Off to bed, you lot!”

The Gryffindors followed the prefect Graham through the Great Hall. Emma felt so tired that she wished she could just float like the ghosts. They climbed marble staircases yawning.

At the very end of the corridor that they were walking in hung a rather fat woman in lilac clothing.

“Password, please.” The woman said. “Swan Queen”, said Graham and the portrait swung open to reveal a passage in the wall. All of them clambered into the room and found themselves in a warm and comfy common room.

The prefect directed the boys through one door for their dormitory and another for the girl. Emma, Regina, Ruby and two other girls they didn’t know walked to the top of the spiral spiral staircase and found a room which has 5 beds covered with 4-posters with scarlet and gold curtains. Their baggage had been brought up. They were too worn out and sleepy to talk so they wore their night clothes and went to bed.

Emma rolled over her bed, which was facing Regina’s, and fell asleep.

**TBC**


	4. Princesses, Strict Women, and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Starts her day with a small, electrifying bang. Why would anything go wrong in such a fine day like her first day as a student in Hogwarts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi <3 I have returned from a deep mind slumber (what.) Just kidding. My friend's WiFi router broke so I haven't been able to post anything these past weeks. I'll post another chapter tomorrow maybe? Oh and this chapter contains a tiny ElsAnna scene, a Red Beauty convo and itsy bitsy Swan Queen <3 Love you guys <3
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own everyone in this story, I can't. All credits go to the Once Upon A Time producers and Queen J.K. Rowling. Wait, can I just have Regina? No? Okay.

**CHAPTER 4**

Emma woke up to the banging of drawers and the extremely loud snoring on either side of her bed. Apparently, someone is _not_ a morning person and _someone_ can’t keep herself latched onto her own bed. She rubbed her eyes with one hand. Emma tried to sit up but the weight on her right prevented her from doing so.

Emma opened her eyes and a mess of dark brown hair blocked her sight. _That’s just mean. A girl’s hair mess first thing in the morning?_  The blonde sighed exasperatedly.

“Oi. Wake up, kid. I’m not your bed, you know.” Emma said.

“5 more minutes, Gran.” replies a muffled voice.

It must be Ruby. Emma tried to shove the brunette away when she noticed a certain beauty staring at them. The blonde groaned when she saw the girl roll her eyes.

“If you don’t like this, please help me lift her up.” Emma said, still struggling with the weight on her side.

Regina snickered at the girls in front of her and turned around. Emma didn’t expect her to help, but then Regina seemed to have the heart to help. She put on some sort of gloves and returned to the side of Emma’s bed.

“These are Shocking Gloves. My Daddy bought them in the 3Ws as my mother wouldn’t let me in the place. This will do the trick on her.” Regina smiled wickedly.

The brunette rubbed the gloves against each other and laughed a little. She positioned her hands on Ruby and pressed it into the girl’s back.

The look on Ruby’s face was beyond priceless. It displayed anger, surprise and, weirdly, bliss.

Regina took her hands off the brunette’s back. Emma, Regina and their other two roommates couldn’t contain their laughter seeing the face of Ruby, who appears to be seething now.

“Y-your face, Ruby.. It was—It was HILARIOUS.” Emma managed to say in her fit of laughter.

Regina was forcing herself not to smile, resulting to her face looking a little evilly contorted. “It was weird but it certainly entertaining, Miss Lucas.”

“I can’t say it wasn’t, Rubes.” The blonde one of their two unknown roommates said. “Oh, right. I haven’t introduced myself, yeah? I’m Elsa, by the way. Elsa Frost-Arendelle.”

“Anna Frost-Arendelle.” The ginger one grinned.

Emma and Regina looked at each other.

“Are you--?” Emma started to ask but was cut off by the girls.

“Married.” The blonde one smirked.

“Since birth.” The ginger agreed.

“Wait. Is that a thing?” Emma asked Regina.

Regina shrugged. “Probably, since you are seeing real and live evidence in front of you.”

Ruby was laughing at them.

“Oi. What’s funny and get off me, will you?” Emma jokingly said.

Ruby leapt onto her feet then winked at Regina and Emma. Finally, she bowed at Elsa and Anna who curtsied in return.

“They are not married, not really.” Ruby grinned at the blonde and the ginger who were making weird noises behind her back. “Meet Elsa and Anna, twin ice princesses of Arendelle.”

Emma was confused into silence, looking at the married-now-twin-sisters Arendellean girls.

Elsa grinned. “Not really though, I’m actually two months earlier but Mum had me and Anna—“

“ _Anna and I.”_ Anna interjected.

Elsa sighed. “ _Anna AND I_ were shown to the public the same time. Let’s just say that I’m going to be queen someday and Anna? Anna will be an effing princess.”

Anna grinned, “No need to flaunt it, _Ice Queen,”_ exclaiming the title with such joyful vigor.

Emma stood up, grinning, and started fixing her bed.

“Are you guys really princesses?” Emma asked. “Oi Ruby, why do you smell like fur?”

“Very much.” Elsa seriously said as Anna was softly giggling beside her.

“Are you saying that I stink like a dog?” Ruby said, laughing.

“I’d hate to interrupt your brief congregation with the princesses, but I think you girls wouldn’t want to be late for the first class. It’s Transfiguration, most interesting thing for me today.” Regina said as she gathered her clothes and things.

Emma shrugged. “Mmkay.”

Elsa winked at them and started fixing up.

“Wait. Ruby, did you take my socks?” Emma asked.

 There were hushed whispers all around us as we were walking out of the dormitory. People were standing out of their class. All of them were taking a look at Regina... or rather, both of them.

“Look. There they are.”

“What? Where?”

“Mills and Swan. There, with the blonde with the braid, the red head with twin pigtails and the tall brunette.”

“The stoic one and the cheerful one?”

“Yeah. Did you see their face?”

“You think they can hear us?”

 (In case you didn’t know) There are a hundred and forty-two staircases in Hogwarts; the wide ones; the disappearing ones; the moving ones; some of them leading to a different floor on certain days. Then there were all these doors, some of them not doors at all, just walls pretending. The portraits were all moving, transferring frame to frame to gossip or something Emma thought.

They were already getting late. It was because of Elsa and Anna’s drabbles on the Great Hall as they were eating breakfast. Regina was getting a little restless as they were striding on the corridors.

The ghosts wasn’t a help to them either, always a nasty shock when they “accidentally” glide through walls and you. The Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Propington (usually known as “Nearly-Headless Nick”), would be too happy to lead the Gryffindor first-years to their proper classrooms. You would be too unfortunate if you managed to meet Peeves the Poltergeist when you’re running late. He’s always playing pranks on everyone, well, except the staff (excluding Argus Filch.)

The only thing worse than Peeves is Argus Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. Always so sneaky and sly. They roam the corridors at night to prevent break ins or break outs and catching students who are out of bed, shrieking “STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” and all of the things that make him more annoying.

Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan, the head of the Gryffindor house, was really different from how she is outside campus and on the inside. She seemed quite a lot stricter, bearing the air of a ruler around her. She gave them a straight talk when they first sat in her class.

“Transfiguration is one of the most complex parts of the magical worlds. You will find yourself in need of this magic in dire time, especially when you decide that you want to be an Auror. It is certainly the most dangerous thing that you will learn hear in Hogwarts.” She paused. “If anyone, how famous you might be or who your parents might be, decides to mess around in this class… when I say leave, you shall and never come back. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She flicked her wand and changed her top hat into a mini pyramid and back again. They were all very impressed and clapped. Professor Blanchard-Nolan wore a very satisfied smile on her face. Then they were told that they wouldn’t be changing clothing into mini Giza/s for a while. After writing quite a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a pin that they were supposed to change into a match stick. By the end of the lesson, only Belle and Regina were able to make their pins wooden. Professor Blanchard-Nolan gave them both 10 points for their success.

Emma looked at their schedule at the end of their class time. It says:

_9:30-10:30 – Charms – Professor C. Mills_

Emma looked at Regina.

“Hey.” Emma said.

“Hey.” Regina replied nonchalantly.

“Do you know our Charms professor? Professor C. Mills?”

Regina’s face darkens when Emma spoke the name.

“Oh. Crap. Is she your mom?”

Emma remembered Regina mentioning her mom a couple of times before but she didn’t realize that it would be _her. The_ Cora Mills. One of the most powerful sorceresses who helped heal those who are wounded and fought for the fallen, aiding the great Harry Potter, during the legendary Battle of Hogwarts. One of the people who turned out to be on the dark side but returned to the right path once given the chance, driven by guilt.

“Yes, she.. she is my _mother. Cora_ Mills. _”_ Regina spits out.

**TBC**


	5. Swish and Flick, Add and Stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Cora Mills, Regina's mother. Then here come's Frankenstein. Not Frankie Frankenstein tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. EYYYY. I'm back (YAY) and I'm going (YAY no shiz NAY) again. Go forth and be weirded out of what I wrote. It's weird. xDD Flames are okay, yeah? Aye, I'm gonna write the new chapter.... maybe. xD
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I want to say that I own the characters of this story, I can't. All credits go to the OUAT producers and Disney. Wait. Can I now keep Regina? No? Still no? nokay.

**Chapter 5**

Emma hears Regina’s breath hitch, her chest heaving ever so fast, as they drew nearer to the Charms Chamber. They are supposed to have Double Charms with the Slytherin. They were the first ones to arrive in the chamber. Regina knocked on the large wooden door.

“Enter,” said a steely voice from the inside.

The voice made Emma shudder. She saw Regina taking in a deep breath, put a stoic face on and opened the door.

A woman in her early forties was in front of them. She was wearing a spectacular sapphire-adorned cloak and a pair of heels. Emma thought that the creepiness couldn’t get worse but, oh boy she was never right.

“Hello, Mother.” Regina said.

“Oh, Good Morning, Regina,” Professor Mills smiled.

There was an air of tension passing in between the three…. Or just the Mills[es(?)]. Professor Mills then noticed Emma’s presence.

“Who’s your friend? Regina, do you mind introducing us to each other?” Professor Mills said, while looking at Emma.

“Yes, mother. Emma, this is my mother, Cora Mills. Mother, meet my roommate, Emma Swan.” Regina said, fidgeting her fingers behind her back.

 Emma felt an ancient energy ( _Cora_?) watching her.

“I supposed that you could’ve picked a better flock, Regina.” Professor shot at Regina smugly, whose cheeks now tinged with pink. “Nice to meet you, _Emma.”_

Emma shivered when the woman said her name. Students started filling up the classroom. Emma decided to find a sit with Regina. A few moments passed and the chamber was almost filled. The last one to enter was a Slytherin boy who looked quite familiar. He sat beside Emma.

“Emma Swan. Well well, it’s nice to finally meet you.” The boy whispered to Emma’s ear.

Emma swore she smelled the faint scent of wine on the boy’s breath. Now she remembered the boy. It’s the guyliner who got sorted into Slytherin with his head barely touching the Sorting Hat.

“What do you want, _Jones?_ ”Emma asked gruffly, remembering the boy’s surname.

“Nothing.” The boy laughed.

“You two should quiet down dears, because I can’t hear with you two squabbling like the two idiots you are.” Regina said with her eyes glued to their teacher.

Professor Mills cleared her throat.

“You… are here to learn about the basic but the really important form of magic.  Charms, jinxes and hexes are very abundant in a wizard’s life.” She spoke in barely more than a whisper but her voice can be clearly heard in the chamber. Unlike Professor Blanchard-Nolan who keeps the class a bit lively, she had natural air that keeps the class quiet. “Wand waving and excellent pronunciation will be very much be needed in this class. While you’re here, you can learn how to ensnare the mind of your enemies, heal wounds…. I can teach you how to procure glory, grasp fame—That is, if you aren’t like the usually hollow-heads I have to teach.”

Silence ensued even after the little speech. Regina still wasn’t taking her eyes of her mother. Emma’s face was contorted with different expression, but mostly curiosity. The Frost-Arendelle sisters were scribbling on their parchments. Killian Jones was, well, throwing flirtatious looks at Emma.

Professor Mills slowly rounded the room, making the students feel smaller than usual.  She was discussing the different types of wands, the noise of scribbling filled the room. She wasn’t really as bad as Emma thought she would be. Half an hour later, they were told to practice the levitation spell “Wingardium Leviosa”.

“It’s Wing-gar-dium Levi- _o_ -sa, not Levio _sar_. Make the _gar_ nice and long, same goes for _o_. That’s what the Hermione Granger, the brightest witch alive, used to say. Do it well and don’t blow up any feathers. Please.” Professor Mills said to the class.

Easily, the most boring-yet-still-interesting class (or so Emma thought) this afternoon was the History of Magic taught by Professor Archie Hopper, who seemed to like having crickets in his office. Professor droned on and on through the hour about the founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, original owner of the Sword of Gryffindor; Helga Hufflepuff, original owner of the Goblet of Hufflepuff; Rowena Ravenclaw, original owner of the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw; and Salazar Slytherin, original owner of the Locket of Slytherin and bearer of the infamous Parstletounge.

The next subject for the afternoon is Potions. Actually, _Double_ Potions with Ravenclaw. The Potions Chamber was already full when they got there. Ruby found Belle and went to sat beside her. Emma and Regina sat behind them. Belle and Ruby turned around looked at them.

“You two seem inseparable.” Belle said teasingly.

“They are, since morning.” Ruby added.

Emma’s face flashed pink. Regina was face-palming.

“Hark who’s talking. You and Ruby looked so lovey-dovey earlier. Belle even sat on the _Gryffindor_ table just to talk to _you_.” Emma countered

“You two seemed to be _latched_ onto each other.” Ruby stuck her tongue out at Emma.

“Oi, you two are in each other’s pocket. Don’t deny it anymore.” Regina said.

“Back me up, will ya.” Ruby said to Belle while laughing.

“Um. No.” Belle declined while stifling her laughter.

“You can’t hi-- “ Emma started but the door suddenly banged close.

“Can I have your attention, please?” said a booming voice. “My name is Viktor Frankenstein…”  

“Like Frankenstein-Frankenstein? The one in those fairy tales?” whispered to the brunette beside her.

“I don’t know who you are referring to, Emma. But no probably not.” Regina whispered back to her.

Emma shivered when the brunette’s breath hit her cheek. She touched her cheek lightly as she struggled to listen.

“I can teach you how to brew the stopper to many illnesses that the normal enchantments cannot heal. Even put a stopper to death. I need you to embrace the magic of science that other normally wouldn’t. I need you to take in the science that our muggle brothers have yet to procure…. I expect you to have opened your books at least a page or two before stepping into this room.” The man drawled on.

"Turn to page 219… Being an effective remedy against pustules, hives, boils and many other scrofulous conditions. This is a robust potion of powerful character. Care should be taken when brewing. Prepared incorrectly this potion has been known to cause boils, rather than cure them..."

Things with Gryffindor remained as neutral as anything can be for the rest of the discussion. Frankenstein (“It’s still so weird knowing my professor’s surname is Frankenstein. I mean, I don’t see bolts on his temples… Do you?” Emma whispered to Regina. “No, Emma. I don’t see any bolts protruding on his temples or anywhere. Now, get back to work or else.”) put them all in pairs and set them up into brewing a simple Cure for Boils. Of course, Belle’s partner is Ruby, Emma’s Regina. He swept around the room in his long white robe (like the doctor’s coat but not quite) watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost none except Killian Jones, whom he seemed to hate. He was just telling everyone to look at the _perfect_ way Jones brewed his potion which was now spewing brown mucus-like substances and emitting black smoke.

Emma and Regina’s cauldron was now emitting acid green smoke and filled the chamber with loud hissing noises, which caught Frankenstein’s attention. He quickly strode to their area to examine their work.

“Well done, Miss Swan and Miss Mills! Please bottle up a vial of your concoction and leave it on my desk. Five points to Gryffindor for being the first one to successfully brew the potion, eh?” Frankenstein said when he stopped in front of the girls’ cauldron.

Emma and Regina grinned at each other and prepared the requested vial.  
  
**TBC**


End file.
